Historys Strongest X Historys Perviest
by TakeshiHimura
Summary: What happens when you combine demons and martial artists? And one demon wants to become the harem king? Find out in this completely insane and hilarious adventure known as History's Strongest x History's Perviest. Taking your favorite characters from History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi, and Highschool DXD.
1. Let the Insanity Begin

It was a normal day with decent weather, a young boy with short brown hair, wearing a black blazer over a red t-shirt, black pants and dress shoes sat at his desk sighing. This man, is Issei Hyoudou. "Man class is as boring as always."

"And so if we apply this formula right here… hm?"At the front of the class stood the teacher, an average man wearing a black blazer himself with a white button down shirt under it, along with black dress pants and dress shoes. His hair consisted of a goatee and black messy hair with golden bangs. "Issei? Would you like to solve this equation?"

"Eh?" The boy shot up and stood at his desk, looking at the board. "Uhhh… I got no clue." He said sighing receiving laughs from the rest of the class as he sat back down.

The day went on as the school game to a close and Issei was in a room with his friends. "Hey! Azazel! Why the hell did you put me in that situation in class?!" Issei yelled at his club advisor and chemistry teacher.

"Hey it's not my fault you weren't paying attention in class, and it's Mr. Azazel." The man chuckled as he leaned back in chair flipping through some papers.

"Just calm down Issei, no point getting upset about it now." A young boy, the same age as Issei wearing the same outfit, only he had blonde hair was smiling as he sat down.

"You were probably too busy thinking about seeing girls naked again." A young girl, short white hair and hazel eyes sat next to the blonde male. She wore a white long sleeved blouse with black stripes and a skirt, along with knee high socks and simple brown shoes.

"Kiba, Koneko, neither of you were even there! Gahh!" Issei grunted in frustration scratching his head and sat down, receiving a pat on the back from another girl, wearing the same outfit as Koneko but with long blonde hair and green eyes.

"There, there Issei, it's not so bad is it?" The young girl said trying to comfort her friend and giving a kind genuine smile.

"My my, Asia you can't coddle Issei like that, or Rias might get jelous." A woman slightly older than Asia and Koneko said, she wore the same outfit only with a black shoulder cape, with long black hair tied back into a high pony tail, that still went down to her knees, but her most notable feature, was her above ample chest, as she moved closer to Issei taking his arm in hers.

"Akeno, shut up. Let's just get to work. Azazel, my brother sent you some important paper work right?" Another girl, wearing the same as the black haired girl, and had long beautiful crimson red hair that went down to her thighs, and a chest that was the same, if not larger than Akeno's.

"Right." Azazel said as he pulled out one paper. "Looks like there are reports of humans seeing a rouge devil that's been causing trouble. It hasn't killed anyone yet but we need to play on the safe side with these things." He said and looked at the paper. "… This is probably the weirdest looking devil you guys will encounter by the way." He said with his eyebrow raised and handed the red head girl the picture.

"Alright, we've got what we need. Everyone move out." The girl ordered waving her hand.

"Wait? Xenovia's not coming with us?" Issei asked as he noticed one of his friends wasn't accounted for.

"She said she had some things she wanted to take care of." The young blonde girl, Asia, explained as she thought for a second.

"It's just one rouge devil anyways. Shouldn't be too hard to take out." Kiba said as he got up and stretched, receiving nods of agreement. And with that, the group had left to go and hunt the rouge devil all with confidence in their eyes.

In a simple town there was a boy who walked down the street, this boy wore a closed black button shirt with a white undershirt, black pants and shoes, and his body was rather thin, his nose was long and pointed, with pointed ears, and even narrow eyes walked about the streets, hissing with a snake like tongue. "Kekekeke… each day brings me closer to my goal of world domination." He said as he rolled his hands together, his fingers pointed at the tips.

"Sorry but that goal is going to end today." Kiba said suddenly in front of the boy as he had a sword in his hand.

"Eh? Who the heck are you?" He asked confused as he then noticed he was surrounded. "W-what the hell?!" He was shocked as Issei and his group had him completely surrounded.

"Um… is this guy really a rouge devil?" The young Asia asked, realizing their target looks somewhat more human than normal.

"It must be recent." Akeno examined as a somewhat sadistic smile appeared on her face.

"Man why couldn't it have been a girl with big Oppai…" Issei sighed in disappointment. "Oh well. Let's get this over with."

"Um… he ran." Koneko said pointing down the street as the boy was somehow already almost all the way out of sight.

"Shit! Get after him!" Rias ordered as her and her group already chased after him, Kiba taking the lead having a large speed advantage.

"Eh?! He's able to keep up with me?! Oh well." The boy smirked. "NIIJIMA PATTENDED 90 DEGREE TURN!" He yelled out as he suddenly turned a perfect ninety degree turn down an alley. "EH!?" Niijima quickly came to a stop on a dime as his path was blocked by Koneko and Akeno.

"Stop running and just die easily." Koneko said rather emotionless pulling on gloves that had pink paw pads on them.

"Uhh… Ok ya got me." Niijima said raising his hands in defeat.

"Oh… men who give up too easy are no fun~." Akeno said a little depressed.

"NIIJIMA GRAPPLING HOOK!" He swung his arm and shot a grappling hook out his sleeve that latched onto a building and yanked him up to the roof and he began running again. "Gotta find him fast…" Niijima kept running as fast as he good, using his grabbling hooks to leap from building to building.

The chase continued, over roof tops, through the streets, even throughout the sewers, no matter what trick Niijima tried he was unable to shake the entire group, however, the chase ended as Niijima appeared at a building that looked like a dojo, with two massive wooden doors in front of it. "F-finally…" Niijima said to himself panting heavily and covered in sweat.

"Alright! Got ya!" Issei said as he and his team had Niijima cornered smirking, panting himself. "That was one hell of a work out too." Issei had taken a few bad shots from Niijima's baton and pepper spray.

"Can I kill him now?" Koneko said while adjusting her gloves, actually having rage in her voice as Niijima used… less than savory means to escape her.

"My eyes are still burning… it's kind of hot~." Akeno said rubbing her burnt eyes, having been the victim of pepper spray, Kiba had taken a surprise shot to his head by a baton.

"Kekekeke you've fallen into my trap! I don't know who you are but this is where you end! COME ON! MY GREATEST MINION!" Niijima slammed his hand on the wooden door. "… OWWWWW!" He quickly grabbed his hand as it was throbbing red from the impact, the door didn't even budge.

"… Did he say minion?" Issei asked confused scratching his head now. "Rouge devils don't have minions I thought."

"Maybe he's the ring leader of a larger group? Which just makes more reason for us to take them down." Kiba analyzed and suggested as he held his sword ready.

"In that case… can I?" Koneko asked but didn't bother waiting and started rushing toward Niijima her fist chambered and once close enough threw her fist and hit something, but it wasn't her target.

"I heard the melody of your fear my demon king." The man stood a little taller than Niijima, wearing a long red coat with matching red hat, a feather tucked in the hat, long silver hair that went to his waist, and dark pants and boots and white gloves as he had taken Koneko's punch and was knocked into the door that still didn't budge. "Do not fear any longer for I have come to aid you!" The man proclaimed almost as though he was singing.

"Sieg Fried… you truly are my most loyal subject." Niijima said simply as he started running again only to have his pursuers try to chase him again.

"La~~" Sieg Fried sang out as he jumped into the path. "I will not allow you to harm my lord and master." Sieg proclaimed as he stood ready for a fight, both his arms held out to his sides.

"You guys go." Kiba said as he gripped his sword standing ready. "I'll keep this guy here." He proclaimed with a smirk on his face.

"Good luck Kiba. And make sure you return to me safely." Rias ordered the swordsman as she and the rest of the group flanked around as Sieg tried to cut them off only to be cut off himself by Kiba.

"Tch… why are you after Niijima?" Sieg questioned his opponent realizing he had to deal with him first, adjusting his stance and holding his arms extended out in front of him, a very serious look in his face.

"He's a rouge devil, and it's our job to take him out." Kiba said simply. "And if you're serving him, safe to say you're a rouge devil to." Kiba said as he himself had a serious look on his face and then charged and rammed the hilt of his blade into Siegfried's gut, who was then knocked back and fell flat on his back. "Eh? That was a little too easy…" He said and started walking toward Siegfried, only to quickly receive a hard kick to the gut.

"Fortissimo!" Sieg called out and then suddenly rose to his feet almost like a zombie. "Animato!" Upon standing he resumed his stance and stood ready staring down Kiba carefully. "You have a very interesting melody to you. Truly one worth fighting." He said, complimenting his opponent.

"You're a pretty interesting one yourself." Kiba said with a smirk as the two charged each other again.

"Yes! In a fight like this I can make a beautiful melody!" Sieg called out as he charged for Kiba.

"Take this!" Kiba charged with his sword and slashed aiming for Sieg's head, but Sieg avoided as he seemed to fall face first, confusing Kiba before he realized the truth.

"ACCELERANDO!" Sieg yelled out as he tucked and flipped onto his head and began spinning with his legs extended, rapidly kicking Kiba in the face knocking him back. "Come now, enough holding back, come at me with your power." Sieg said as he took his stance again, holding his arms out to his side, humming a tune to the fight.

"Guess I have no choice now." Kiba said as he stood up wiping some blood from his lip. "Sword Birth." Was all he said before he and Siegfried were surrounded by swords, their battle arena was set.

"Swords from the ground… but how did you do that?" Sieg asked in slight shock as he did not expect something as strange as that to occur.

"No point in telling you." Kiba said as he had a calm look on his face, picking a sword from the ground and rushed, slashing rapidly. Siegfried was able to dodge each slash in a strange fashion. 'He moves so strangely… what the hell is this guy?' Kiba thought to himself as he continued slashing as his sword changed. "Balmung!" He called out, his sword had a drill like aura and slashed, creating a whirlwind pushing Siegfried back.

"!" Siegfried was taken by surprise and pushed back but then began spinning rapidly. "La~~~ La lalala" He sang out as he did his pirouette, cutting through the wind and holding his ground.

"Geez… just what kind of weirdo are you? I've never seen a rouge devil fight like this." Kiba thought as he was trying to figure out Siegfried's style, and just why he kept singing.

"I am a musician of the highest caliber, and loyal servant to Lord Niijima and his Shinpaku Alliance!" Siegfried sang out as he stood ready. "I will end this now!" He called as he quickly rushed toward Kiba and latched his arms and legs around him.

"W-what?!" Kiba was shocked, trying to break free but his limbs were bound too tightly to move and break free, but he noticed, his opponent was inhaling deeply, so much that Siegfriends midsection actually expanded.

"Tenchi no Sasayaki~~" Siegfried sang and then cleared his voice like an opera singer would and then suddenly let out a loud yell with his head right next to Kiba's ear, the deafening sound was doing it's damage but also, the yell caused a small gust of wind to rush through Kiba's ear and out the other, windows nearby shattering from the sound.

"GAH!" Kiba yelled out in pain as he was able to break Siegfrieds grip and push him off holding his ears tight. "M-my head…" He groaned in pain as Siegfried looked in somewhat surprise.

"To still be conscious after that… it's clear to see you are no ordinary opponent." He said examining Kiba closely.

"What?" Kiba asked as he was having a significant harder time hearing.

"No matter… I will end you here and now." Siegfried stated as his eyes turned cold and began charging Kiba.

"What?!" Kiba asked again trying to get his hearing back but then realized Sieg was charging him. He quickly responded by forming a sword in each hand and charged at Sieg. "ON THE PRIDE OF HOUSE GREMORY! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!"

"La~~ LA~~~ LAA~~~~~" Sieg sang as he continued his charge. "To ensure my masters safety… I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" The two combatants charged prepared to deliver their final strikes

-Another part of town-

"So Sieg was only able to hold off one of them?" Niijima was disappointed in the man he called his underling as he continued to run, getting frustrated with his situation.

"Hmm… something's off… rouge devils shouldn't have allies… and something should have occurred by now, a change in mental state or appearance." Rias examined trying to think, this situation was much unlike the other rouge devils she had hunted. "And Issei is starting to fall behind…" She said looking back, seeing Issei slowing down.

"I… I think I'm gonna cough up my ball sack!" Issei yelled out, severe physical activity and him didn't mesh too well as he struggled to keep himself above a slow jog as Rias slowed down to get next to him. "A-ah pres… I'm sorry I'm messing up…" He apologized.

"It's fine Issei, tell you what, if you can catch him, then I'll let you touch my breasts." She said with a smirk as she could see the wheels turn in Issei's head.

"ALRIGHT!" Issei yelled out as he had a huge lecherous grin on his face and took off running, not slowing down as he was soon right behind Niijima. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE ROUGE DEVIL!" Issei ordered as he kept hot on Niijima's heels.

"W-what the hell!? How are you able to keep up with me?!" Niijima questioned in shock as he normally was uncatchable. "No matter… NIIJIMA TURN!" He called out as he quickly turned on a dime heading down another street, only Issei did the exact same and continued to keep up. "EH!?"

"DON'T UNDERSTIMATE… THE POWER OF… OPPAI!" Issei yelled out as he continued chasing.

"My my, Rias, that's hardly fair. Now you know Issei's going to catch him. Almost takes the fun out of this." Akeno said, disappointed at how boring things will be now.

"Had to do something to get him moving." Rias said with a sigh. "Koneko, go around and cut him off." She ordered as Koneko did exactly as she was told.

"AHHH!" Niijima screamed as he continued trying to outrun Issei looking over his shoulder to see Issei and his lecherous smile. "KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" Niijima said as he kept trying to run.

"Give up you rouge devil!" Issei yelled out, his determination showing more and more as he continued to keep up with Niijima.

"Damn it… I can't lose here… not like this… and not to a pervert!" Niijima yelled out but suddenly fell on his back as Koneko stood in his path, her arm out stretched.

"Finally got him." Koneko said in her emotionless tone glaring down at her target.

"Good job Koneko, Issei you did well to." Rias said smiling kindly to her comrades, as she looked down at Niijima. "Alright time to end this."

"N-no! I don't deserve this! I admit I'm not a good guy but even I haven't done something worth killing me for!" Niijima said pleading as he was scared shitless, seeing a dark aura covering Rias.

"Aww taking all the fun for yourself Rias? That's no fair~" Akeno said pouting a bit but then giggled.

"I… really am sorry, perhaps God will forgive you for your sins later on." Asia said trying to comfort Niijima.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Niijima said practically crying.

"NIIJIMA!" A voice called as a boy quickly ran clean through the group grabbing Niijima and pulling him from his attackers, he had spikey brown hair that had a few strands in his face and a band aid under his left eye, he wore a white button down shirt and a blue jacket over it, along with blue pants and tennis shoes, a yin yang pin on his shirt jacket collar.

"K-Kenichi!" Niijima said smiling hugging his savior tightly. "I'm so glad you saved me! I've been running for so long… wait… WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?! YOUR GENERAL WAS FENDING FOR HIMSELF!" Niijima's face turned to one of anger and began shaking the man he called Kenichi.

"I was out shopping!" Kenichi said as he started smacking Niijima over and over again, leaving everyone else just confused as they possibly could be.

"YOUR LOYALTY TO YOUR GENERAL COMES BEFORE ANYTHING!" Niijima said as the two went back and forth of shaking and slapping each other.

"Uhhh… I'm really lost." Issei said scratching the back off his head as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"Akeno." Rias nodded to her friend as Akeno just smiled.

"My my, I get to have some fun?" Akeno smiled as lightning sparked. "BRING OUT THUNDER!" She shouted and waved her arm as lightning was shot toward Kenichi and Niijima.

"!" Kenichi's eyes widened as he quickly grabbed Niijima and jumped out the way, the ground where they were standing scorched. "What the hell was that!?" Kenichi yelled out in shock as he landed but was suddenly met by Koneko who went to punch him to which he managed to raise his arms blocking but got knocked back. "Shit… I can't fight a girl." He said to himself as he found himself and Niijima surrounded.

"KENICHI TAKE THEM OUT!" Niijima ordered in a panic.

"You know I can't fight girls Niijima!" He said back as he found himself back to back with Niijima.

"Kenichi! Niijima!" A female voice called as everyone's attention was drawn to a girl, the same age and height as Kenichi who was flipping through the air over everyone as though she was a feather, she had long blonde hair that went half way down her back, and a tight purple leotard that was able to show off her ample features as she landed by Kenichi. "You ok?"

"Miu-san, thank goodness you're here, these guys have been chasing Niijima for a while I guess." Kenichi explained what he knew, keeping his guard up.

"I see… alright let's take them out together." Miu said as she smiled at Kenichi, both took a fighting stance.

"Those oppai… no way is she evil." Issei said to himself looking at the new girl, Miu. "President! There's no way that girl is evil, she must have been swayed to join them. Please allow me the chance to save her!" Issei pleaded as he bowed to Rias.

"… Really Issei? Really?" Rias asked with a sigh, Akeno simply laughed and Koneko was tempted to punch Issei. "Alright fine." She said stepping back.

"Alright! Hope you're ready rouge devils, I'm gonna kick your ass and save that beautiful girl!" Issei declared as a red aura covered his body.

"Miu-san… stay back and keep Niijima covered… I'll deal with him." Kenichi said stepping forward, taking his fighting stance.

As Issei stepped forward his aura focused around his left arm as a red gauntlet began forming, covering his arm up to his elbow, claws forming around his fingers and a green jewel in the gauntlet on the back of his hand.

"**BOOSTED GEAR!"**


	2. Historys Strongest VS Historys Perviest

Issei stood, his gauntlet fully formed on his arm as he smirked. "Alright you rouge devils, you better be ready to pay! Keeping that beautiful innocent girl hostage, I'm gonna beat you and your master and save her!" Issei declared trying to sound like a cheesy hero found on TV as he held out his arm, the green jewel on the back of his hand glowing and seemed to say something. *BOOST!*

'Just what is he on about? Rouge devils? Innocent girl? He doesn't realize I'm saving him from Miu-san…' Kenichi thought to himself as he adjusted his stance carefully. "I normally don't like fighting but you've gone after my friends… I won't let that slide."

"Let's go!" Issei rushed at Kenichi his fist pulled back and threw his fist to try and strike Kenichi, aiming for his face.

Kenichi watched Issei carefully and deflected Issei's punch as soon as it got within his arms reach, Issei then attempted to strike again and again but each time Kenichi deflected the strike as soon as it was within arm's reach. "Seikuken!"

"Rahh!" Issei yelled out and kept his assault up leading with his gauntlet. *BOOST!* His gauntlet yelled as the gem glowed again as his power and speed increased as his punches began to get closer and closer to Kenichi, his gem glowing lighting up every ten seconds, each time his power increasing until he finally landed a blow pushing Kenichi back a bit.

"He… broke my Seikuken?" Kenichi said as he looked at Issei. "Alright… guess I'll need to change my strategy…" Kenichi took a different stance from his previous one and charged at Issei, taking rapid punches and elbows onto Issei.

"W-woah!" Issei said as he was unable to dodge all the attacks as he took a few of them but then raised his arms to his head defending against all the strikes he could.

"GOT YOU!" Kenichi yelled out as he suddenly kicked Issei in the leg knocking him off balance then spun around behind Issei and rammed his elbow into the back of his neck knocking him forward.

Issei tumbled forward but regained his balance and shot up glaring at Kenichi. "Damn it… alright let's try this! ASCALON!" *BLADE!* As Issei called as his gauntlet yelled out as well, and upon doing so, a sword extended form Issei's wrist as she went for a downward slash onto Kenichi.

"AH!" Kenichi yelled out, taken by surprise as he jumped back avoiding the slash, but not completely, his cloths were cut as a small cut opened on his torso. "HEY! WEAPONS AREN'T FARE IN A FIST FIGHT!" Kenichi yelled out, having a distinct fear of fighting people who used weapons.

"No rules when fighting a rouge devil." Issei said with a smirk as he saw Kenichi's fear and rushed again. "EAT THE POWER OF THE DRAGON SLAYER!" Issei yelled out as he began rapidly slashing now having Kenichi on the defensive.

"Come on Kenichi, you already know how to fight opponents with weapons, Shigure, Sakaki and Apachai made sure of that." Miu told Kenichi as she was flipping over Koneko who had thrown a punch and was battling her, keeping her away from Niijima.

"Oh that's right!" Kenichi jumped back avoiding another slash and retook his stance, keeping one fist chambered. "Alright now… bring it on!" He yelled motioning for Issei to come at him.

"Grr…" Issei fell for the taunt and charged at Kenichi going for a slash down onto Kenichi's head.

"Shiraha Nagashi!" Kenichi yelled out as he threw his punch forward matching Issei's blade, spinning his hand so the blade actually slid off of Kenichi's the back of Kenichi's hand and down on his arm, rotating his arm more as his fist met with Issei's face knocking him back.

"Gah!" Issei grinded back as a trickle of blood fell down his lip. "Just what kind of power does this guy have…?" Issei asked as he looked at Kenichi retracting his blade.

"Hm… It seems he knows martial arts… Karate to be exact." Rias examined as she looked at Kenichi. "Considering Isse's lack of physical abilities he's at a serious disadvantage." Rias continued as she started thinking.

"Damn it… martial arts?" Issei thought. "I've got it!" Issei smirked as his gauntlet glowed again. *BOOST!* It yelled out a total of four times and then a small red orb formed in front of Issei's hand. "Hope you're ready. DRAGON SHOT!" Issei punched the orb as a red laser fired straight for Kenichi's head, who barely reacted in time to dive out of the way. The blast leaving a tail in the ground and actually went through a few buildings. "Damn it… I missed…"

"W-what the hell!? YOU CAN'T USE SOMETHING LIKE THAT HERE!" Kenichi said as he actually had some anger in his voice. "How many innocent people did you just hurt with that!?"

"It's your fault for dodging!" Issei shot back trying to divert any blame for what he just did onto Kenichi as his gauntlet glowed again.

"Grr… Alright, that's it. I'm ending this!" Kenichi said as he quickly rushed Issei stepping into his guard before he could react, with both his fists pressed forward, one in his face, the other in his gut. "YAMAZUKI! KAO LOI! UGYUU HAITO! KUCHKI DAOSHI!" Kenichi yelled out as he kneed Issei in the face, rammed his head into Issei's gut then grabbed his leg and flipped him onto his back.

"GAH!" Issei yelled out as he coughed up some blood and hit the ground, flipping up and then sprouted black wings from his lower back and took into the air holding his gut. "Gah… damn that hurt…" He said as he looked at his arm. "Good it's ready." Issei smirked. "Dragon Shot!" Issei yelled out as he fired another red laser, this time smaller than the one before.

"! He has… WHAT IS HE!?" Kenichi stood completely shocked as he was then taken off guard, taking the blast right into his gut, right below his rib cage. "GAH!" Kenichi yelled out in pain as he fell onto his back.

"Ha! I win!" Issei said as he smirked wiping his thumb across his nose and placed is feet on the ground keeping his wings out.

"K-Kenichi-san…" Miu looked at Kenichi who was still on the ground. "No way…" She was in shock holding her hand to her mouth, as a tear started to form in her eyes.

"Got you." Koneko said as she punched Miu in the gut while her guard was down pushing her back.

"Hey! Koneko! Don't hit her! She's an innocent!" Issei yelled at the little girl as he smiled at Miu. "Don't cry miss! You're free from his control!" Issei said as he looked at Miu, something of a perverted grin appearing on his face.

"H-hey!" Kenichi yelled out as he started to stand up. "Don't count…. Me out yet…" He said panting, but able to stand rather strong despite the hole in his gut.

"H-he's still standing?!" Asia looked in shock seeing Kenichi's gut.

"My my~… perhaps he's a glutton for more punishment?" Akeno said licking her lips.

"H-how! HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL STANDING!? That should have ripped through your organs!" Issei said knowing the power of his attacks but Kenichi just smirked.

"H-honestly… I'd be dead if I hadn't trained in sucking my organs into my rib cage." Kenichi said as he tapped right where his bottom ribs were. "I was able to pull them up just in time to avoid a fatal injury." He explained as he took his stance again.

"Grr… tough bastard aren't ya?" Issei smirked. "Guess I'll just lop off your head." Issei smirked as his sword formed again. "BOOSTED GEAR GIFT!" Issei yelled out. *TRANSFER!* The gem glowed and the voice called again as Issei lunged, the sword extending right for Kenichi's head.

"!" Kenichi was just able to duck under and jump to the side and then had to keep dodging the slashes unable to close the distance between him and Issei.

"It's good that Issei was able to figure out his opponents weakness is long range… but… that's the strange part… even rouge devils have basic long range magic… so why isn't he using any?" Rias asked herself as she stood with her arms crossed, one hand on her chin, thinking. "Something's definitely off."

"Damn it… if I had my arm guards I'd be able to block this." Kenichi grunted as he jumped back and ended up backed against a wall. "Shit!" He noticed the blade was coming to stab his torso.

"I've got you now rouge devil!" Issei yelled out as he ram with his blade to speed it up along with its extending.

"Shinken… SHIRAHAMA DORI!" Kenichi yelled out as he quickly slapped his hands together, catching the blade just before it stabbed into him as he looked at Issei, the two were dead locked. Kenichi wouldn't let go of the blade, and if Issei retracted his blade then he would be back in close quarters.

"Tch… he managed to catch Issei in a stalemate… Akeno." Rias looked to Akeno nodding her head, ordering her to take care of it.

"My my~ alright Rias." Akeno smiled and started to walk forward but stopped as Issei held out his arm.

"No. Akeno, Rias, this is my fight. I wanna finish it on my own." Issei smirked looking at his gauntlet. "Ddraig, transfer power to my arm. I'm going to retract Ascalon and hit him with everything I've got." He said as the gem on his gauntlet glowed. *TRANSFER!* It called out as his right arm began to glow and then started retracting Ascalon, dragging Kenichi in with it.

'I sense a lot of power coming from him… He must be planning to end it in this one shot… alright.' Kenichi thought to himself as he decided to take Issei head on his eyes locked on Issei's. "Ryuusei Seikuken!" Kenichi yelled out as he let go of the blade and charged toward Issei.

"I'll complete my job… AND GET TO SUCK ON PRESIDENT RIAS' PRECIOUS OPPAI!" Issei retracted his sword and charged Kenichi pulling his fist back.

"He's hopeless." Rias sighed rubbing her forehead, depressed that one of her most loyal comrades is probably the biggest pervert the world has ever seen.

"RAHHH! TAKE MY OPPAI PUNCH!" Issei yelled out as he threw his fist slamming it into Kenichi's cheek who turned his head grunting but Issei's eyes widened.

"SOTENSHU!" Kenichi yelled out, both his palms slammed into Issei's gut hard, Issei felt a few of his ribs broken as both went flying back each stopping only after they hit a wall and fell to the ground.

"Kenichi!" Miu called out and flipped over Koneko grabbing Niijima running over to Kenichi who was flat on his ass panting heavily.

"Gah… M-Miu-san… take Niijima… and run." He said as he coughed up some blood.

"Issei!" Rias ran over with Akeno and Asia over to Issei. "Are you ok? Issei!"

"H-he's… tough…" Issei said between pants blood rolling down his chin.

"Hang on Issei! I'll take care of your injuries!" Asia said as she held her hands up to Issei, her rings beginning to glow as Issei's injuries began to fade and heal.

"N-no Asia… this fight… it's not done yet." Issei tried to protest but was unable to stop Asia.

"Let her heal you. As far as we're concerned this fight is a draw." A man said as he walked up. He was short and appeared to be middle aged, wearing typical Chinese martial artist attire, a long pointy Chinese mustache and a round hat on his head with black hair coming out from under it.

"Kensei!?" Miu called out to the man as she looked angry. "How long were you watching?" She questioned having a skeptical look on her face.

"Since they banged on the door in front of the dojo. Akisame stopped your friends from fighting by the way." He explained as he held his hands behind his back, walking up to the group looking at Issei. "You're not too bad. You lack skill and your power isn't that high but your determination is something to be inspired by." He said complementing him.

"U-uh… thanks?" Issei said confused, seeing the man turn and walk to Kenichi.

"And you, Kenichi, considering your opponent was of the… supernatural persuasion, I must say you handled yourself rather well." Kensei complimented smiling at Kenichi, extending his hand to help him up.

"Ah… thank you Master Kensei." Kenichi said taking Kensei's hand standing up.

"But you had a tie with him… which means you'll have punishment training tomorrow." Kensei said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Uhh… I'm confused." Issei said as he used the wall to balance himself standing up as his injuries healed more.

"Same… that older one is clearly not a rouge devil…" Rias said as she was carefully eyeing Kenichi keeping her guard up.

"Ah… I don't fully know what you're doing here… but it would seem you have some bad intel. Despite his appearance, Haruo Niijima is indeed a human. As are Kenichi, Miu and myself." Kensei explained as he was met with looks of shock from Issei and his group hearing that Niijima, the man who looked like the offspring of a demon and alien was in fact, a human.

"My my~ seems we goofed up didn't we Rias?" Akeno said smiling and laughing a bit at the situation.

"It would seem so… Asia, it's only fair now. Tend to their injuries." Rias ordered sighing and walking up to the group. "I am Rias Gremory of the House of Gremory. I offer my sincerest and humblest apologies." She said bowing her head as Asia went to heal Kenichi's injuries.

"No no it's not a big deal." Kensei brushed it off with a wave of his hand as his eyes were attracted lower on Rias' body, more of her… chest region.

"Oh great… another pervert." Koneko said, glaring at Kensei.

"NOT A BIG DEAL!? You're not the one who just fought a… what the hell are you guys?" Kenichi asked as he looked at Asia.

"Oh… we're devils." Asia said with a smile as Kenichi jumped away putting his guard up as he was scared out of his mind.

"DEVILS?!" Kenichi yelled out in shock and fear, he was used to taking on insanely strong humans, but devils, not so much.

"Yep! And for a normal human you're pretty tough." Issei said smiling as his Boosted Gear disappeared.

"Yes, it was rather impressive. And I would like to make up for any inconveniences we caused you." Rias said with a kind smile as she bowed again.

"U-uh… I guess it's not that big a deal… I mean it was an honest mistake. Though thinking Niijima's a devil? I would say alien for sure but…" Kenichi looked at Niijima thinking as he trailed off.

"You want to pay us back eh? Kekekeke." Niijima chuckled as antennae came out of his head. "THEN COME JOIN MY SHINPAKU ALLIANCE AND FIGHT FOR ME!" He said as he suddenly had a long red cape on his back with a look on his face that would resemble that of a demon lord.

"… Ok now I see why you made the mistake." Kenichi said as he sighed rubbing his forehead.

"You can make things up to us if you come and explain everything to everyone." Kensei offered.

"As long as you keep your camera pointed the other way." Koneko said glaring at Kensei, who was shocked someone noticed he had a camera behind his back.

"E-eh what are you talking about?" Kensei questioned as he was sweating and quickly slipped the camera up his long sleeve and coughed. "Alright let's head back to the dojo." He said and started waking as everyone began following.

-Ryozanpaku Dojo-

"So basically, you are all devils, Rias being the highest ranking, and it's your job to hunt down and destroy rouge devils, and through some kind of mess up, you believed Niijima was one of them?" A man with messy black hair, an average build and wearing a hakama and long baggy pants, along with sandals, his most distinct futures were however, dull colorless eyes and a well groomed mustache that most people would just call peach fuzz.

"That's the gist of the situation yes." Rias said as she sat on her knees in a large room with her friends, the screams of Kenichi could be heard from outside.

"Umm… is he gonna be ok?" Issei asked as he tried to look outside to see what Kenichi was doing.

"It's his normal Muay Thai training routine." Kensei said simply as he sat next to the other man and looked to him. "What do you think from what I told you Akisame?" He asked the man.

"Hm… Kenichi held his own against an opponent he could have never anticipated to fight so this isn't a total loss." Akisame examined putting a hand to his chin thinking.

"The tea is ready." Miu said walking in, wearing an apron over he leotard, and started pouring the tea, giving everyone a cup.

"A-ah thank you. And… sorry about everything." Issei said as he rubbed the back of his head. 'She's so kind… and that apron… ohhhh god she's got such amazing oppai!' Issei thought to himself as a lecherous smile appeared on his face as he received a smack to the back of his head from Koneko.

"Well I can't really get mad considering you were just doing your job can I?" Miu said with a kind smile.

"Thank you for being so understanding." Kiba said as he kept his kind smile and sipped the tea.

"My my~ this tea certainly is incredible. Just what brew is it?" Akeno asked as she sipped the tea a bit.

"Oh? Uhh… I'm not sure. Akisame? You made this kind didn't you?" She asked looking to the man, as everyone's eyes locked on him.

"Sorry but that's a secret." Akisame said smiling holding a single finger up to his lips.

"Anyways… I'd like to make a request of you, I will compensate anything you deem fair." Rias said as she had a serious look on her face.

"Eh? Rias, are you sure that it's good to ask them something after all the trouble we've caused?" Asia asked with a worried look on her face as she looked to the two masters in the room with them.

"Hm? Name your request and I suppose we can consider it." Akisame said as he and Kensei looked at each other, as they both knew what was coming.

"I ask that you masters of Ryozanpaku…" Rias trailed off as she stood smiling, looking at Issei then back to the masters.

"**Please train Issei!" **


	3. Training Montage!

Akisame looked at Rias curiously. "You want us to train him? You do realize that you just tried to kill our top disciple correct?" Akisame questioned, thinking she'd lost a few screws.

"Yes I do. However I feel Issei could greatly benefit from training under you. As I said I'll compensate anyway you deem necessary." Rias said as she smiled.

"Hmm… it's an interesting offer… however… we have principals here at Ryozanpaku." Kensei explained. "And from what I saw in your fights, you wouldn't be able or willing to follow those principals." Kensei said a serious look on his face.

"Eh? What principals?" Kiba asked curiously.

"We follow the teachings of the Katsujinken." Akisame started. "It's the way of using our abilities to protect and help those who need it." Akisame explained. "And… we never take a life." He finished.

"And after attempting to kill our disciple, and using that attack you did. You could have quite possible killed someone who had nothing to do with any of the situation." Kensei added as he kept his gaze strong.

"A-ah… right… I fired my dragon shot carelessly…" Issei said looking down realizing the ramifications of his actions.

"We currently have one of our members checking the area to make sure no such thing happened however it clearly shows you have no regard for human life." Akisame said coldly as he stood up.

As Akisame stood a woman jumped down from the ceiling, she was slender and yet incredibly curvaceous. Long waist length raven hair tied up in a high pony tail, with purple almost emotionless eyes. She wore a small pink kimono and thigh high stockings, with bandages and a fundoshi over her chest but still showing ample cleavage, and a black sash holding the kimono closed. She had a long katana on her back as she looked at Akisame.

"Ah Shigure… how'd it go?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"No one's… dead." She said with a strange pause in a fairly emotionless tone. "They were fighting… in an abandoned… area." She said pausing every now and again.

'H-holy crap… that outfit… those legs… THAT OPPAI! I need to get to know her!' Issei thought to himself as yet again, his trade mark lecherous grin appeared on his face as he was hit in the back of the head by Koneko.

"I see… that's good." Akisame said taking a sigh of relief

"No one was killed… thank god." Asia said as she looked as though she was praying.

"Hmm… Rias, I must ask that you leave this room, your friends to. Issei, you must stay." Akisame said as he remained seated still deep in thought.

"Hm… as you wish." Rias nodded agreeing and stepped out with the others, leaving Issei alone in the room with Kensei and Akisame.

"Now… Issei, she requested it… but what about you?" Kensei asked Issei looking at him carefully examining every action and word that comes from the young devil.

Issei simply looked down and then to his left arm, the arm that held his boosted gear. "… Honestly I don't know if you should waste your time on me. I'm pretty weak and talentless… and I'm completely reliant on my sacred gear…" Issei trailed off but then clenched his fists, remembering his fights. "But when I see my friends in danger, I can't just sit there." He said as he looked up, with an uncharacteristic look of seriousness. "No matter how beaten I am… I won't leave them stranded!"

Kensei and Akisame looked at Issei carefully with curious eyes, everyone of Issei's friends who stood outside the room heard and were all smiling or holding back laughter.

Akeno stood holding her hand to her mouth and whispered. "My my~ Issei's childish ideals are just so cute." She said smiling. "Makes me just wanna eat him up~"

"Quiet Akeno!" Rias scolded but then lightened up. "But you're right… his ideals are cute…" Rias said with a gentle smile.

"We'll need some time to discuss and think things over with the other. Kensei you stay here." Akisame stood up and walked out of the room and traveled to another room of the dojo. He knocked on the door and then slid it open entering. "Elder, do you have a moment?" He asked.

"Oh? Akisame, come in have a seat." A man who was so large that even sitting on his knees didn't hide his massive height, he had long blonde hair that went half way down his back and a beard that went down his chest, he had but a few wrinkles on his face. He sat wearing a long green robe with a gentle smile on his face.

"Thank you Hayato." Akisame addressed the man and sat down in the room as he looked up in order to look the large man in the eyes. "It seems someone's come asking for us to take them as a disciple." Akisame explained rather simply.

"Oh? Ken-chan was the first to even consider asking us to train him… what is this one like?" Hayato asked as he grew nostalgic and curious all at the same time, taking a sip of some tea.

"Well… he's… different that's for sure." Akisame began. "He has a good heart and doesn't seem to realize his potential… the issue is…" Akisame trailed off as Hayato's face grew serious.

"He's Not exactly afraid to take a life is he?" Hayato asked as he sat, looking at Akisame dead in the eyes.

"That the interesting part… I can see in his heart he will only kill to protect his friends… but there's no doubt in my mind that when he fought Kenichi-kun he didn't have the resolve to deal a truly killing blow." Akisame stated his examination of what he'd seen of Issei so far. "In fact I'll revise that… I'd say he's like Sakaki. Able to give off killing intent… but can't bring himself to kill." Akisame said as he held his hand to his chin.

"I see… he's an interesting one then… what do you think Akisame? Is he a worthy candidate for a disciple?" Hayato asked, a smile appearing on his face.

"I say a test run is in order. If he lasts the week… we take him as a full disciple." Akisame said smirking, numerous ideas popping into his head.

"Then I leave him in your hands Akisame." Hayato said as Akisame stood and walked out of the room, then back to Issei and Kensei who were just sitting in silence.

"Well? What's the answer?" Issei asked, looking at Akisame with anxious anticipation.

"Well… we're going to give you a week… if you can last that first week, you'll become an official disciple of Ryozanpaku." Akisame said smiling.

"Really? Alright! I won't let you guys down!" Issei said doing a fist pump of sorts.

"However… we need to discuss a few things." Akisame said looking to the door. "Rias, you all can come back in now." He said as the rest of Issei's group came in.

"I assume one of the things we need to discuss is payment for the training?" Rias asked, smiling.

"Yes… there are a few other things as well but for now we'll just deal with the price." Akisame said as he sat down.

"Of course, I'm more than willing to pay any price you deem fair." Rias said sitting down.

"However… before the price…" Akisame spoke as he looked to Issei. "Are you willing to devote yourself to our teachings? And join Ryozanpaku?" Akisame asked, the seriousness of his questions not lost on Issei.

"… If it means I'll get strong enough to help my friends and protect them… I'm willing to take on God and Satan themselves!" Issei said a determined look on his face, as Akisame smirked and Kensei pulled out a scroll with some writing on it.

"Alright! Just sign your name here on this contract!" Kensei said as a slight glow in his eyes "Now… tuition will be… 40 thousand yen a month." Kensei held out his hand as looks of pure shock appeared on everyone.

"Alright deal." Rias said pulling out a check book. "Will a check be fine? Not like I carry that much on me." She said with a smile and began writing.

"Eh…" Kensei sat in slight shock that someone was willing to pay such an outright insane tuition but then quickly cleared his throat. "Y-yes a check will do… also if it's not too much trouble, perhaps you could assist us with some upkeep the dojo needs. Just basic cleaning." Kensei said, seeing if he could push a little more out of them.

"I don't see why not. Any objections?" Rias looked and asked everyone.

"After what happened? I think it's the least we could do." Kiba said smiling kindly as Asia and Koneko agreed with him.

"My my~ perhaps it'll be a great chance to tease Issei~" Akeno said as a devilish smirk snuck its way onto her face.

"Great. Issei, we'll begin immediately!" Akisame said as he stood up. "Don't worry I'm not too strict." He said smiling… but Issei would soon learn that this was quite possibly the best lie he's ever heard.

"GAHHH!" Issei yelled out in pain, his current position warranting such a reaction. He stood with his legs bent, a burning incent right underneath him that was poised for a rather painful entry if he fell, but that wasn't all. His arms were stretched out completely holding 2 large pots with strength and courage written on them, but as added incentive to keep his arms out, small blades were strapped to his arms that would stab into his sides if he dropped his arms. And the final touch was a third pot with endurance written on it that rested on his head.

"Come now it's not that bad." Akisame said as he sat behind Issei sipping some tea.

"M-my fingers are gonna be ripped off!" Issei yelled out in pain and terror for the fact that such a thing may actually happen.

"Many have claimed such a thing but I've rarely seen it happen." Akisame stated calmly as though the matter was nothing at all.

Issei continued this for a few hours and then was passed off to another master… this time… to say he was shitting bricks was an understatement. The master Issei was being trained by was arguably the most intimidating one in Ryozanpaku, Shio Sakaki, he was a tall muscular man, with short slicked back purple hair with one strand in his face. He wore an open brown leather jacket and jeans leaving his bulky muscles showing, however the thing Issei's attention was drawn to was a scar going horizontally across his face right over his nose.

"U-uhhhh…" Issei wasn't sure what to say as he stood in front of a wall having four large weighed ball and chains strapped to his ankles and wrists. "What am I doing?" He asked.

"Right now we're training up your muscles so you can survive the real training… assuming you survive this that is." Sakaki explained as he then karate chopped the neck of a bottle off and began drinking. "The purpose of this… get you used to moving under heavier conditions." Sakaki said as he grabbed a boulder, his fingers embedding themselves inside it.

"A-and what's the boulder for?" Issei asked, scared for the answer he was going to hear.

"DODGE IT!" Sakaki yelled out as he hurled the boulder at Issei as hard as he could. Issei barely managed to move out of the way, the balls slowing him down immensely.

"H-hey! Don't kill me!" Issei yelled out in pure terror but then had to shut up and dodge again and again, as Sakaki was relentless with the training. Issei managed to dodge the rocks without getting hit and was panting, trying to catch his breath but he was never given the opening, but managed to dodge each but then his attention was attracted by something else.

Akeno stood with her side facing Issei as she was cleaning the walls and ceiling of the dojo, however… she wasn't tall enough so she had to extend her reach and jump a bit causing her, as Issei would call them, "beautiful mounds of love", were bouncing.

"A-Akeno-senpai!" Issei yelled out as he was then suddenly met by a rock to the face, knocking him into the wall as blood flowed from his nose.

"Ahh shit did I hit him too hard?" Sakaki asked himself rubbing the back of his head, not knowing the real reason behind Issei's nose bleed.

"Alright take five I suppose." Sakaki said as he walked off, having emptied his bottle and in need of another one.

"Apapapa! Is it Apachai's turn!?" A large tan skin man, with the same type of build as Sakaki, he had short spikey silver hair, wearing a yellow tank top and red shorts, with a red head band keeping his short white spikey hair up, with bandages wrapped up his arms and feet. This man… was the Muay Thai master Apachai Hopachai.

"P-please give him just a little time to rest!" Asia ran up trying to spare Issei and handing him a bottle of water.

"Ah… thanks Asia." Issei said as he chugged a few sips but Akisame then began walking up carrying a tire and rope. "E-eh? What's that for?"

"We're going to go for a stroll." He said simply tying the rope to Issei and the tire as he then sat on the tire.

"U-uh… where to?" Issei asked again fearing the answer that was coming.

"As far as I say. Now… RUN!" Akisame said as he used a whip he had in his had to whip Issei, who then began to run as fast as he could. "Come on! You need to move faster than that! I've seen snails that can move faster than you!" Akisame said as he continued whipping Issei who continued to try and pick up his pace.

"… Perhaps this was a bad idea…" Rias said seeing everything Issei has to do in his training that even she as a devil would call hell.

"Honestly it gives me some nostalgia." Miu said as she stood next to Rias smiling.

"How so?" Koneko asked as she finished sweeping the walk way she was in.

"That's the same kind of training Kenichi-kun had to do when he first came here… well except for the boulder dodging. Sakaki wouldn't even look at Kenichi when he first showed up." She said smiling and laughing a bit.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. After all he is determined to become stronger Rias." Kiba said with his usual kind smile.

As the day became night Issei was forced to train till he dropped. The day finally came to an end with him lying on the front porch of the dojo.

"I… can't… feel… my everything!" Issei yelled out in pain as he laid on the ground panting and in a pool of his own sweat.

"Here." Kenichi said walking up and handing Issei a towel. "I know the early training kind of sucks but it pays to stick to it." He said with a smile, remembering how he went through the exact same regiment about one year ago.

"Thanks." Issei took the towel and began wiping himself off. "How long have you been here anyways?" Issei asked his new elder disciple.

"Oh… about a year or so. You wouldn't believe the crazy stuff I put up with now." He said as he began trembling in fear. "Oh… I'm Kenichi. Kenichi Shirahama." He introduced himself, realizing that through all the chaos, he hadn't done that yet.

"Ah… Issei Hyoudou." Issei said and then held up his left hand. "And this is Ddraig." He said bringing a confused look to Kenichi's face.

"Uhh… what?" Kenichi asked in complete confusion.

"Pleasure to meet you young martial artist." A voice said as a green light flashed from the back of Issei's hand.

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL!?" Kenichi yelled out in shock jumping back a bit.

"Ah forgive me… I forget normal humans aren't used to dragons… let alone dragons being inside demons." The voice, known as Ddraig apologized for startling Kenichi.

"… Ah… uh no sorry. I guess I over reacted." Kenichi said bowing. "Anyways I came out because Miu-san is almost done with dinner." He said and then pushed the large door open, walking in with Issei and then shoving it with all his might closing it. "Gah that never gets easier."

"I don't wanna know how that's so heavy." Issei said. "Well let's go get some food." Issei said as he and Kenichi then walked into the large room as all the master sat around the table, as well as Issei's friends.

"Took you guys long enough." Rias said sitting down as she motioned for Issei to sit next to her as he did so.

"So how was your first day of training?" The man known as Hayato sat at the head of the table smiling.

"OH MY GOD HUGE!" Issei said in shock never seeing a man who was even close to the side of Hayato, as everyone began to laugh.

"Hahahaha" Hayato laughed at Issei's reaction. "Pleasure to meet you. I am Hayato and elder of this dojo." He said kindly.

"A-ah… yeah… thank you for taking me as a disciple." Issei bowed his head as Miu walked out laying out all the food. "Oh my god this looks delicious!" He said in shock.

"Enjoy." Miu said taking a seat next to Kenichi who was being rather protective of his plate.

"Uhh… you ok Kenichi?" Issei asked confused, and then it dawned on him when he saw it. Kenichi was fighting the masters off from stealing his food, and before he noticed, Kensei and Apachai had stolen some of his. "Ah! My food!" Issei yelled as he quickly got as defensive as Kenichi was.

"My my~ Issei you don't need to worry. I'll feed you a little bit." Akeno said smiling as she held some rice out for Issei to eat. "Say Ahh"

"A-ahh…" Issei calmed down opening his mouth as he let Akeno feed him only to then be hounded by the same offer from Asia and Rias.

"Pervert." Koneko said simply as she munched on some sweets.

And so the night went on, everyone ate dinner, Kenichi and Issei went back to training and Kensei even tried to sell some dirty pictures he'd taken of all the girls in the dojo only to end up with Miu and Koneko chasing them both all around the dojo.

A man stood on the roof of a building not far down the street from Ryozanpaku, he was covered in the darkness so it was impossible to make out his shape but he spoke.

"**You better train hard… Welsh Dragon."**


End file.
